Siempre junto a ti escenas eliminadas
by Apheront
Summary: Bueno tal como dice, éste fic será la recopilación de las escenas eliminadas de la secuela de "Todo por ti" no todo será sobre amor sino que también abarcara temas violentos que no puedo poner en mi otro fic, y bueno espero que éste complemento sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno éste es el apartado de escenas eliminadas que les dije que haría, ahora un aviso importante que ésto será más explícito que todas las escenas M que he hecho hasta ahora (Que la verdad no son muchas) Aquí me está ayudando un amigo así que las escenas no son cien por ciento mías, pero bueno así están las cosas, ésto funciona así, cada vez que haga una escena eliminada les avisaré en el fic principal y ustedes solo vienen aquí y lo revisan si quieren, bueno los dejo**

* * *

-Bien así será, pero por ahora solo somos tú y yo Ahri- Sin más que decir, Matt y Ahri comenzaron con lo que podrían llamar su cena de aniversario, mientras que Nico y Pedro se encargaron del fondo musical, era una velada simplemente perfecta, romántica y sin interrupciones, la hora avanzaba rápido, antes de que se dieran cuenta la media noche había llegado, después de despedirse y arreglar otros asuntos, finalmente Matt y Ahri regresaron a su nido, aunque ya era bastante tarde, la noche aun no terminaba para ninguno de los dos.

-Entonces ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo ahora?- Preguntaba Ahri tímidamente.

-No diría que seguro… Pero ya no quiero seguir aplazando esto…- Respondió Matt sin verla a los ojos.

-Si quieres podemos esperar un poco para que sea natural… No forzarlo así…-

-Creo que ya te hice esperar mucho ¿No crees?- Dijo sonriente, a lo que Ahri también sonrió.

-Bueno hay… Hay que empezar ¿No?- Dijo ruborizada.

-Sí, sí hay que hacerlo… (Suspiro) Solo que no sé cómo empezar…- Admitió apenado.

-Ya hicimos el amor una vez…-

-Lo sé pero… Eran circunstancias diferentes… Nos dejamos llevar en ese entonces pero… Realmente no sé cómo empezar…-

-Creo que yo sí- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa, mientras se desplazaba detrás de Matt, y comenzaba a masajear su espalda suavemente.

-Es un buen inicio…- Murmuró Matt mientras se sentía cada vez más relajado, después de un tiempo, Ahri dejó de masajearle la espalda y se posicionó frente a él para robarle un muy largo beso.

-¿Mejor?- Dijo Ahri rompiendo el beso.

-Mejor…- Respondió Matt antes de volver a besar a Ahri, ésta vez más apasionado que el anterior, poco a poco comenzaron a acariciar sus cuerpos, cada beso era más largo haciéndolos jadear, hasta que de un momento a otro Ahri hizo caer a Matt al suelo del nido con ella encima de él, fue algo repentino, no era algo que Matt hubiese esperado.

-Ahri qué…- Trató de decir Matt antes de ser silenciado con un beso.

-Sé que ésta decisión no fue nada fácil para ti… Por todo lo que viviste sé que tenías mucho en qué pensar… Por todo eso quiero que ésta noche sea la mejor de tu vida…- Respondió con una sonrisa –Te amo Matt…-

-Y yo a ti Ahri…-

Nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, explorando cada rincón de sus picos hasta que sus lenguas terminaban chocando una con otra mientras que Ahri acariciaba el pecho de Matt lentamente, después de un tiempo dejaron de besarse y una vez más Ahri deslizó su pico por el cuello de Matt, ésta vez mordiendo levemente las plumas de su cuello, haciendo sentir a Matt aún más relajado e incluso haciéndolo sentir placer.

-Adoro… Cuando haces eso…- Suspiró Matt en cuanto Ahri terminó de acicalar su cuello.

-Por eso lo hago… Ahora solo relájate…- Respondió Ahri mientras al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a descender por el cuerpo de Matt.

-A… ¿Ahri qué estás haciendo?- Dijo confundido y a la vez preocupado.

-Tranquilo, solo quédate así…- Respondió sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la zona íntima de Matt.

-Ahri, eso… Eso no es necesario…- Tartamudeó nervioso al sentir cómo Ahri pasaba una de sus primarias lentamente por su miembro.

–No digas nada…- Ahri por su parte parecía muy tranquila, Matt no podía contener los nervios, además de la extraña sensación de ser tocado en esa parte -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Extraño…- Respondió Matt sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo, aunque podía sentir cómo extrañamente comenzaba a excitarse por las acciones de Ahri, lo cual solo le daba aún más pena hasta que dejó de sentir las caricias de Ahri, sintiéndose reconfortado porque al fin hubiese terminado, hasta que de la nada sintió cómo Ahri lo lamio lentamente.

-¡Ahri!- Exclamó alterado al mismo tiempo que trató de levantarse, al notar eso, Ahri volvió a colocarse encima de él impidiéndole moverse.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-P… Por favor no hagas eso… Se… Se siente raro…- Respondió Matt, tartamudeando y sin verla a los ojos.

-Hehehe- Se burló Ahri por la reacción de Matt –Tranquilo, no te haré nada malo-

-Lo… lo sé pero aun así es extraño-

-Está bien, no lo haré…- Dijo sonriente, a Matt por su parte le sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que Ahri estaba manejando todo –Pero aun así haré que te sientas bien…- Susurró cerca del oído de Matt, quien nuevamente se sintió nervioso por ese comentario, ahora podía sentir cómo Ahri se movía sobre él. De un momento a otro Ahri tomó cuidadosamente el miembro de Matt con su garra.

-Ahri…-

-Tranquilo… Solo disfrútalo y déjate llevar- Respondió Ahri antes de besarlo nuevamente mientras poco a poco introdujo el miembro de Matt en su intimidad, haciendo que ambos soltaran un pequeño gemido.

-Ahhhhh….- Gimió Ahri rompiendo el beso.

-Ahri…- Dijo Matt entre suspiros.

-Solo relájate…- Habiendo dicho eso, Ahri comenzó a moverse encima de Matt quien al sentirlo también trató de moverse, aunque Ahri no se lo permitió, apoyo sus alas sobre las de Matt impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento mientras ella seguía moviéndose –No… Mmmmm… No hagas nada… Solo disfrútalo…- Dijo Ahri entre gemidos.

Ahri se movía cada vez más rápido lo cual la hacía gemir con más fuerza, Matt solo suspiraba con cada movimiento de Ahri, la fricción de sus partes íntimas era algo simplemente placentero para ambos.

-Mmmmm… ¡Ahhhhh!- Gemía Ahri sin dejar de moverse.

Las alas de Matt seguían contra el suelo, aunque ya no hacía ningún intento por moverlas, tal como había dicho Ahri, Matt decidió dejarse llevar por el placer. Después de varios minutos de rápidos movimientos Ahri comenzó a cansarse, por la posición en la que se encontraba era algo agotador.

-Ahhhhh… Matt… Voy… Voy… ¡Ahhhhh!- Ahri no pudo completar la frase, en vez de ello, sintió cómo llegaba a su clímax lo cual la hizo arquear la espalda mientras derramaba sus fluidos sobre el cuerpo de Matt para luego derrumbarse sobre él.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Matt.

-S… Sí… Es solo que… Es agotador hacerlo así…- Respondió jadeante y con una sonrisa, mientras que Matt la miraba de una manera un poco extraña, de un momento a otro Matt la tomó por los hombros y le dio vuelta de una manera un tanto brusca, ahora era Ahri quien estaba debajo.

-¿Matt?- Dijo confundida, como respuesta obtuvo un apasionado beso el cual felizmente correspondió.

-Ahora es tu turno de relajarte…- Respondió Matt rompiendo el beso.

-Soy toda tuya…- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa aun sintiéndose agotada, Matt haciendo provecho de ello comenzó a besar su cuerpo lentamente, comenzando por el cuello bajando hacia el pecho y luego hacia el vientre, mientras le acariciaba la cintura con sus alas, Ahri solo suspiraba por los besos y las caricias, estaba perdida en todas esas sensaciones hasta que Matt llegó a cierto lugar -¡Ahhhhh!- Fue inevitable para Ahri soltar aquel gemido, Matt había comenzado a acariciar su intimidad lentamente con una de sus primarias haciendo que la cloaca de Ahri se dilatara poco a poco.

-No… No es justo… E… Estoy agotada y tú no quisiste que yo lo hiciera…- Replicó Ahri entre gemidos.

-Exactamente, no debiste hacerme caso…- Respondió Matt sin dejar de acariciar a Ahri quien a causa de toda la actividad física reciente no podía moverse mucho, aunque la verdad Ahri estaba disfrutando aquella sensación.

Después de un tiempo de caricias Matt hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada… Solo quiero hacer las cosas con calma, no tengo ninguna prisa- Respondió Matt antes de comenzar a lamer alrededor de la cloaca de Ahri, haciéndola gemir nuevamente, duró así un momento, luego introdujo su lengua en la cloaca de Ahri lamiendo todo el interior.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gimió fuertemente al sentir la lengua de Matt dentro de ella, en un principio quiso detenerlo pero no pudo hacer mucho, aun no lograba recuperarse, por lo que decidió disfrutar lo que Matt estaba haciendo, aunque no era algo normal en él.

-Mmmmm… Matt… Me… Me vas a hacer terminar otra vez… ¡Ahhhhh!- Tal como dijo, Ahri volvió a llegar a su clímax, ésta vez derramando todos sus fluidos en el pico de Matt, quien no dejó de lamer hasta haberse llevado todo, después de ello, lentamente se apartó de la cloaca de Ahri y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, su pico goteaba los fluidos de Ahri, derramándolos sobre el plumaje rojizo de la hembra hasta llegar a su pico, para darle otro beso, el cual Ahri no dudó en corresponder, ese fue el beso más largo de la noche, las lenguas de ambos chocaban una y otra vez, en cuanto se separaron para tomar aire, Matt lamio el frente del pico de Ahri y volvió a besarla.

Poco a poco Ahri abrazó a Matt con sus alas, por un momento parecía que toda la "Acción había terminado hasta que…

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó Ahri fuertemente al sentir cómo Matt comenzó a embestirla, en vez de hacerlo lento, Matt la embestía fuertemente, la causa de todo eso fueron las palabras de Ahri "Solo déjate llevar" En ese momento Matt estaba siendo dominado por lo que podría llamarse su lado más salvaje.

-Mmmmm… ¡Ahhhhh!- Gemía Ahri mientras aferraba sus garras fuertemente al suelo del nido, Matt por su parte seguía embistiéndola fuertemente, aunque Ahri comenzaba a desear más.

-Matt… Más rápido… Mmmmm… Más rápido… Ahhhhh-

Matt tenía toda la intención de complacer a Ahri, por lo que la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a hacerlo aún más rápido y fuerte de lo que había empezado.

Después de varios minutos de incontables embestidas, Ahri podía sentir que algo venía, sin duda se trataba de su tercer clímax en la noche, algo que seguramente no soportaría, aunque Matt no pensaba en ello, de hecho en esos momentos estaba dejándose llevar completamente por su instinto.

-Matt… Voy… Voy a terminar otra vez… Ahhhhh… Ya no puedo… ¡Ya no puedo!- Gimió fuertemente, aunque Matt seguía embistiéndola velozmente -¡Ahhhhh! Me… ¡Me vengo!- Gritó fuertemente al sentir su tercer clímax, Ahri ya no podía sostenerse con sus alas, éstas temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Matt seguía embistiéndola aunque al igual que Ahri comenzó a sentir algo.

-Ahri… Te amo…- Dijo entre suspiros.

-Yo… Yo también te amo… Quiero sentirte dentro de mí… Por favor termina ya…- Suplicó Ahri entre gemidos, después de un par de embestidas más, Matt finalmente terminó dentro de ella, al hacerlo ambos soltaron un muy fuerte y largo gemido para luego terminar en el suelo del nido totalmente agotados.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho… Creo que me dejé llevar demasiado…- Dijo Matt entre jadeos, recobrando finalmente la conciencia.

-Esa… Esa era la idea… Que lo disfrutaras igual que yo…- Dijo sonriente y en el mismo estado que Matt –Gracias…-

-No Ahri, gracias a ti… Eres lo mejor de toda mi vida- Respondió mientras cubría a Ahri con sus alas.

-Gracias por hacer esto-

-Lo haría todo por ti… Te amo Ahri…-

-Y yo a ti Matt…-

Una noche perfecta y un tanto agitada, algo que seguramente ninguno de los dos olvidaría. A la mañana siguiente, una vez más, Matt abrazaba a Ahri quien poco a poco comenzó a despertar, al ver al spix azul frente a ella embozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ahri recordaba bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lentamente pasó una de sus alas por su vientre.

-Gracias Matt…-

* * *

**Bueno no acostumbro hacer muchos trabajos así, pero espero les haya gustado etc, no hay mucho que decir, solo nos vemos**

**"See you next time"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno aquí les traigo otra escena eliminada de mi fic "Siempre junto a ti" Recordándoles que no es cien por ciento mia, me están ayudando a haerlas pero igual ojalá les guste el complemento**

* * *

Perla necesitaba despejarse, si había despertado en medio de la noche era obvio que no podría volver a dormir tan fácilmente, solo le quedó como opción salir a despejarse, y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que el estanque, era un lugar tranquilo y en la noche el agua reflejaba el cielo estrellado. Una vez ahí, Perla se sentó cerca de la orilla, con la vista perdida en el agua frente a ella.

-¿Perla?- Escuchó detrás de ella.

-Blu… ¿Te desperté?- Preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-No, yo tampoco podía dormir, ¿Sigues pensando en eso?-

-No he podido pensar en nada más en todo el día… Blu quiero pedirte perdón-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Por todo lo que pasó en ese entonces… Por descuidarte tanto, por dejarme llevar por la selva… Por casi perderte…- Respondió derramando un par de lágrimas.

-Perla todo eso ya pasó- Dijo Blu tomándola de los hombros –Hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné… De hecho… Jamás estuve molesto contigo- Agregó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Perla.

-¿Y qué me dices de nuestro último día en el Amazonas? Cuando estabas dispuesto a irte sin mí…-

\- (Suspiro) No estaba molesto… Estaba herido, no quería perderte… Lamento si te hice sentir así-

Ambos se veían fijamente, todos los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar y la mayoría no eran buenos. Perla no quería recordar nada de eso, absolutamente nada, de un momento a otro besó a Blu fuertemente, a la par que lo abrazaba sin querer separarse de él.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Blu rompiendo el beso, completamente ruborizado y un poco confundido.

-No… No lo sé solo… Fue un impulso…- Respondió Perla igual de confundida que Blu, antes de ser besada nuevamente.

-¿Algo así?- Dijo Blu separándose de Perla.

-Sí algo así…- Respondió ella entre suspiros.

Más temprano que tarde ambos comenzaron a intercambiar besos, cada uno más apasionado que el anterior, poco a poco terminaron introduciéndose en el agua, el calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento, la noche era joven y podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Una vez dentro del agua, Perla besaba a Blu apasionadamente, las lenguas de ambos chocaban una y otra vez dentro de sus picos, Blu acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Perla, mientras que ella masajeaba los fuertes hombros del guacamayo frente a ella, después de un tiempo Perla dejó de besarlo y comenzó acicalar las plumas de su cuello, mordiéndolas levemente, al igual que de vez en cuando se las arrancaba suavemente, ocasionando un leve dolor que lo motivaba aun más. Sin dejar de jugar con las plumas del macho Perla acercó una de sus alas a la cintura de Blu, sus intenciones eran obvias y Blu podía sentirlo, Perla comenzó a tocar su intimidad lentamente haciendo que Blu se excitara cada vez más y, a pesar de que Blu disfrutaba al máximo lo que Perla hacía con su cuerpo, no se sentía bien al dejarla tomar el control como en otras ocasiones, esta vez Blu sentía que debía ser diferente, por lo que de la nada, la tomó de las plumas de la cabeza haciendo que estuvieran frente a frente otra vez, para luego besarla casi a la fuerza, Perla estaba confundida al igual que muy sorprendida, Blu no acostumbraba hacer nada de eso, mucho menos tomar la iniciativa así. Después de aquel duro beso, Blu la empujó haciéndola caer en el agua, solo una parte de su cuerpo estaba fuera, la otra estaba sumergida. Blu se acercó rápidamente a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con una de sus alas comenzó a acariciar su intimidad la cual se encontraba bajo el agua, Perla comenzó a gemir suavemente, leves quejidos de placer al sentir cómo la besaba y la tocaba. Después de un tiempo, Blu dejó de besar su cuello, aunque seguía jugando con la intimidad de Perla, sin permitirle dejar de gemir. Nuevamente Blu dirigió su pico al de Perla y le dio otro apasionado beso, solo que en esta ocasión fue su lengua la que hizo todo el trabajo, exploró cada rincón del pico de Perla quien trataba de ahogar los gemidos en ese beso. Finalmente Blu dejó de acariciar a Perla, aunque ella seguía gimiendo, a pesar de que Blu ya no la estaba tocando, aun sentía su cloaca temblar, Blu la tenía dominada y Perla de alguna manera había decidido dejarse llevar, normalmente ella era más agresiva al hacer ese "Ritual" con Blu, pero en esta ocasión el macho tímido y nerd había dejado salir a una bestia y Perla era su presa.

-Mmmmm… Blu…- Antes de que Perla pudiera decir otra cosa, Blu la tomó de las alas y la sacó bruscamente del agua, cargándola de la cintura para luego acercarla a la orilla en donde nuevamente la dejó en el suelo, mientras que su espalda y su cabeza reposaban sobre la tierra, la parte inferior de Perla seguía bajo el agua.

-Que… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Perla entre jadeos, a lo que Blu simplemente sonrió.

-Solo relájate…- Dijo antes dirigir su pico y su lengua bajo el agua, en la zona sensible de Perla.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gimió Perla fuertemente al sentir la lengua de Blu dentro de su cloaca, las plumas de su pecho se esponjaban con cada gemido y con sus alas hacía chapotear el agua una y otra vez, Blu no paraba de lamer, metía y sacaba su lengua rápidamente –Ahhhhh… Blu… Me… Por favor para… Me vas a hacer… ¡Ahhhhh!- Ese último grito anuncio el clímax de Perla, Blu sintió cómo los fluidos de la hembra chocaban con su lengua y finalmente salió del agua, tomando aire y bastante agitado por tanto tiempo sin respirar.

-Nunca… Nunca lo habíamos hecho así…- Dijo Perla jadeante, tratando de levantarse.

-Lo sé, quería hacer algo diferente esta vez… ¿Te gustó?-

Perla embozó una pequeña sonrisa, junto con una mirada entre cerrada.

-Me encanto…-

-Bien… Porque aun no termina- Dijo Blu lanzándose sobre ella otra vez, volviéndola a recostar en la orilla en la misma posición que antes, Perla sujetó a Blu con sus alas, pero él no iba a tener piedad con ella, nuevamente tomó una actitud agresiva, aparto las alas de Perla de él y le abrió las patas. Perla lo veía fijamente, esperando a que decidiera entrar en ella, la excitación del momento y el calor de su cuerpo la obligaban a pedir más.

-Vamos Blu… ¿Qué esperas? Solo hazlo- Dijo entre suspiros por la excitación. Blu no dudo, rápidamente comenzó a embestirla de manera pausada pero con fuerza, cada embestida hacía gemir a Perla fuertemente hasta el punto de casi hacerla gritar, Blu lo estaba haciendo con un gran vigor y Perla solo se dejaba dominar.

-Ahhhhh…. Blu… Mmmmm… Más… Más rápido… ¡Ahhhhh!- Perla quería sentir todo el potencial de Blu quien no tardó en complacerla, aunque no sin antes demostrar una vez más que él tenía el control, plasmó las alas de Perla contra el suelo, mientras lamía los bordes de su pico, ahora las embestidas eran rápidas e intensas, el calor de ambos, el placer todo era perfecto.

Blu seguía aumentando la velocidad, cada embestida era un gemido, los cuales solo lo excitaban.

–Ohhh Sí… Blu más fuerte… Más adentro- Decía Perla sin parar de gemir, sentía su intimidad chocar una y otra vez con la de Blu, la fricción era más que placentera, ella apretaba fuertemente sus garras tras cada embestida. Después de unos minutos Perla comenzó a hacer gemidos más fuertes e intensos, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se volvía más agitada.

-Blu… Ah… AH… Voy… Voy a venirme… No te detengas… Solo… Mmmmm… Solo un poco más… ¡Solo un poco más!- Decía entre fuertes graznidos de placer, Blu siguió embistiéndola fuerte y rápidamente hasta que Perla terminó nuevamente, soltando un fuerte y prolongado gemido mientras seguía moviendo su cintura, el agua alrededor de ambos se calentó al mezclarse con los fluidos de Perla y Blu finalmente la dejó libre.

Ambos agotados y cansados, reposando en la orilla del estanque, las plumas de sus cuerpos estaban empapadas, aunque carecía de importancia para ellos. Perla abrazaba a Blu, recargando su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del macho quien gentil y suavemente le acariciaba las plumas de la cabeza.

-Blu…- Decía Perla jadeante –Prométeme algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que sin importar lo que pase allá… No nos volveremos a separar-

-No… No puedo prometer eso Perla…- Respondió seriamente.

-¿Qué? Por… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Porque te lo juro- Respondió Blu besándola en la mejilla, para luego juntar su pico con el de ella.

-Gracias Blu…- Dijo Perla felizmente.

Después de algunos minutos más de descanso y de haber secado bien sus plumas, ambos regresaron al nido a dormir, a la espera del día siguiente, a la espera de su regreso al Amazonas, mañana finalmente comenzaría su nueva aventura, aunque esta vez, prometía ser más difícil que la anterior.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo, Linda, Tulio y Fernando tenían su equipaje listo, Tulio se había encargado de lo necesario para llevar a las dos familias de aves, ahora solo quedaba partir. Blu, Perla, Matt, Ahri, Bia, Tiago, Carla, Yaqui y Leo estaban listos para irse, mientras que Yaqui y Leo no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que significaba ese lugar para todos, Bia, Tiago y Carla comenzaban a tener ciertas ideas sobre el lugar, pero de todos, Blu, Perla, Matt y Ahri eran los más nerviosos, y todos compartían un mismo pensamiento.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto…-

* * *

**Y bueno eso sería todo, ojalá les haya gustado, entretenido etc, nos vemos luego**

**"See you next time"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, bueno tal como había dicho, aquí está la escena eliminada que les había prometido**

* * *

-Ahora sí… Vas a pagar…- Decía Chris jadeando y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¡Apártate de mí!- Exclamó Ahri poniéndose en pie finalmente, solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Cierra la boca! Sabes… En un principio solo quería obligarte a salir conmigo, pero ahora, creo que se me ocurre algo más divertido…-

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Ahri asustada de saber la respuesta, al ver la mirada de Chris, sabía de qué iba todo –Por favor no…-

Una vez más, Ahri trató de escapar, en esta ocasión Chris la tomó con sus garras y la lanzó contra un árbol, antes de que Ahri pudiera recuperarse, Chris sujetó sus alas y las ató con el trozo de una liana.

-Por favor no…-

-Oh Ahri, no debiste haber huido así- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahri estaba completamente indefensa aunque trató de resistirse lo más que pudo.

-¿Qué escondes ahí?- Dijo Chris mientras acercaba su ala hacia la intimidad de Ahri, quien al notarlo, trató de mantener sus patas cerradas.

-No lo hagas… No quiero…- Dijo Ahri muy asustada.

-Descuida, te gustará y si no, créeme que a mí sí- Chris abrió las patas de Ahri a la fuerza y comenzó a tocar su cloaca, Ahri estaba sumida en el pánico, el cual incrementó en gran medida al sentir cómo Chris comenzaba a frotar su cloaca rápidamente.

-Por favor no… Detente…- Ahri solo temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. El sentimiento de impotencia, y el terror que sentía en ese momento la hacían querer gritar, era solo por temor que no se atrevía a abrir el pico.

-Parece que estás algo tensa, será mejor que te ayude a relajarte un poco…- Dijo el macho, al mismo tiempo que introducía la punta de su ala en la cloaca de Ahri.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Eso último fue demasiado para ella, Ahri finalmente se sumió en el pánico, comenzando a gritar por ayuda, cosa que solo logró disgustar a Chris.

-Mantén el pico cerrado… O te juro que te irá peor- Dijo furioso, al mismo tiempo que tapaba el pico de Ahri con su ala.

Finalmente Chris dejó de tocar Ahri, aunque no fue lo último que hizo. Comenzó a besar el vientre de Ahri, luego su pecho y luego la lamio desde el cuello hasta la mejilla, pasando por su pico. Ahri tenía una expresión de profundo terror, ya no sabía qué esperar, solo sentía como la tocaban, cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Ahri contenía las ganas de llorar, pues sabía que las cosas solo empeorarían, fue entonces cuando nuevamente sintió el ala de Chris en su cloaca.

-Por favor ya no…- Dijo Ahri con la voz ahogada, sin atreverse a mirar abajo.

-Tienes razón, creo que ya he usado mis alas mucho tiempo, es hora de usar otra cosa… Si sabes a lo que me refiero- Murmuró cerca de su oído. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ahri se sumió en el pánico completo.

-No… ¡No por favor no lo hagas!- Suplicaba entre su llanto, viendo cómo Chris comenzaba a acercar su miembro hacia ella -¡Te lo suplico!… Aun soy virgen… Por favor ten piedad…-

-¿Oh con que eres virgen? Bueno, ya no más- Sin compasión alguna y sin la menor delicadeza, Chris arrebató la virginidad de Ahri, embistiéndola fuertemente.

-¡AHHHHH!- Gritó Ahri al sentir la primera embestida, había sido un dolor horrible, el cual simplemente no se iba, menos aun con la velocidad a la que Chris lo estaba haciendo. Ahri podía sentir la sangre saliendo por los bordes de su cloaca, mientras era violada sin compasión alguna.

-Por favor ya para…- Decía tratando de soportar el dolor -¡No quiero! Ya no lo hagas- Decía una y otra vez, llorando y gritando por el dolor y el miedo.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- Gritó furioso, al mismo tiempo que asestaba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de Ahri, haciéndola caer al suelo –Ven aquí…- Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de las plumas de su cabeza, aunque manteniéndola de rodillas, para luego acercar su miembro hacia el rostro de Ahri.

-No… Por favor no…- Dijo débilmente. Chris hizo caso omiso de las palabras e Ahri, introduciendo su miembro en lo más profundo de su garganta. Ahri luchaba y trataba de apartarse, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, todo era inútil, sobre todo al no poder hacer uso de sus alas, no tuvo de otra más que soportar esa horrible experiencia, hasta que finalmente Chris la dejó libre, Ahri finalmente pudo volver a respirar, tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ahora terminemos con esto…- Dijo Chris con una sonrisa pervertida, tomando a Ahri bruscamente del cuello y plasmándola contra el suelo con el rostro hacia el suelo, la espalda de Ahri estaba expuesta. Chris se posicionó sobre ella, mientras que con una de sus patas levantaba la cola de Ahri, mostrando toda su intimidad.

-Por favor ya… Por favor ya no…- Decía Ahri sin parar de llorar, preparándose para ser penetrada nuevamente.

Sin perder más tiempo, Chris volvió a introducir su miembro en la cloaca de Ahri, embistiéndola fuertemente, ésta solo lloraba y gritaba, tratando de ser fuerte para soportarlo, aunque todo era en vano, el dolor era demasiado, más aun el daño emocional que le estaba ocasionando.

-O dios Ahri… Sin duda eres la mejor hembra de la tribu…- Decía Chris de manera pervertida sin detenerse –Eres la primera que hace que me venga tan rápido-

-¡No!- Gritó Ahri desesperada –No lo hagas, no dentro de mí ¡Por favor!-

-Lo siento, no voy a detenerme hasta hacerte completamente mía…-

-¡Apártate de ella!- Exclamó Matt furioso, al mismo tiempo que embestía fuertemente a Chris, retirándolo de encima de Ahri.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?- Replicó mientras se ponía en pie.

-Soy quien va a romperte el pico si no te largas de aquí ahora-

-¿Enserio esperas asustarme con eso?-

-No… Pero dime ¿Te asustará saber que el padre de Ahri viene conmigo?-

-E… Estás mintiendo…-

-¿Quieres arriesgarte? Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue aquí-

-Esto no ha terminado- Finalmente Chris se fue del lugar.

-Seré sincero, no creí que eso funcionaría- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa, era claro que lo que había dicho era una mentira –Por dios Ahri- Sin perder un segundo más, Matt dirigió toda su atención hacia la asustada guacamaya roja quien no paraba de llorar y sollozar –Tranquila te quitaré esto- Dijo al mismo tiempo que liberaba sus alas, las cuales estaban atadas por un trozo de liana –Descuida Ahri, te llevaré a casa- Matt estaba listo para llevarse a Ahri, antes de ser atacado por otra ave.

-¡Apártate de mi hija!- Irónicamente, el padre de Ahri sí había llegado al lugar, por desgracia, creía que Matt era el culpable de todo –Como te atreves…-

-E… Espere señor… No es lo que usted cree- Dijo Matt tratando de defenderse, antes de de que el padre de Ahri volviera a golpearlo, dejándolo contra el suelo, comenzando a estrangularlo –Yo… Yo jamás… Lastimaría a su hija…- Matt apenas y podía hablar, poco a poco se iba quedando sin aire, hasta que…

-¡Papá!- Exclamó Ahri finalmente.

-¿Ahri?-

-El no me hizo nada…- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Por favor no lo lastimes-

Finalmente el padre de Ahri liberó a Matt y centró toda su atención en su hija.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente, Ahri no podía encontrar consuelo, su llanto solo aumentaba cada vez más.

-(Tosiendo) Yo… Yo puedo decirle lo que pasó- Dijo Matt débilmente, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ojalá me puedan dejar algún review y de paso los invito a leer el fic original "Siempre junto a ti"**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Hello Everyone" Perdón por tardar tanto pero vaya que mi tiempo es muy limitado, en fin les traigo otra escena eliminada ojalá les guste**

* * *

Mientras Matt miraba los árboles frente a él esperando porque alguien apareciera, de la nada fue golpeado en la nuca quedando inconsciente.

En cuanto despertó se encontraba en el interior de un árbol, atado con las alas en la espalda.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Cuestionó alterado.

-Al fin despertaste- Respondió Ahri entrando en el lugar con un par de nueces de Brasil en las garras.

-¿Ahri qué estás haciendo?-

-Nada… Solo divirtiéndome un poco- Respondió acercándose a él abriendo sus patas de manera que el cuerpo de Matt quedase entre ellas.

-Ahri… Esto no es correcto y mucho menos es buen momento- Respondió nervioso, a lo que Ahri respondió frotando lentamente su pecho con el de Matt.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo estoy jugando contigo- Respondió inocentemente sin detenerse –Y tal vez el juego se ponga algo… Salvaje…-

-Ahri por favor no… Es… Es mala idea… Blu y Perla podrían regresar y…-

Matt no pudo decir otra palabra, al ser silenciado por un beso de Ahri, el cual pareció ser eterno, su lengua pasaba por cada rincón de su pico mientras que él no hacía nada, Ahri no lo dejaba. Poco a poco Matt estaba sucumbiendo.

-No lo hagas…- Suplicó nervioso al ver cómo Ahri tomaba una de las nueces que había traído y la estrellaba contra el suelo haciendo que el aceite de la nuez gotease –Ahri esto no va a terminar bien…-

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Matt Ahri derramo un poco del aceite sobre sus alas y luego se acercó a Matt.

-¿No va a terminar bien para quien exactamente?- Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa acariciando el pecho de Matt, mojando todas sus plumas con el aceite.

"Mátenme…" Pensó Matt nervioso por lo que pasaría ahora mientras desviaba la mirada. Quería evitar el contacto visual con Ahri a toda costa, aunque claramente no le iba a funcionar.

-Oh vamos no me digas que no lo necesitas tú también- Dijo Ahri obligando a Matt a verla a los ojos.

-T… Te equivocas- Respondió con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Seguro?- Cuestionó Ahri con un tono coqueto al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia la entrepierna de Matt.

"Hay dios" Pensó Matt muy nervioso.

-Porque a mi parecer estas mintiendo- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras lentamente deslizaba una de sus alas desde el pecho de Matt hasta su estómago, luego la cintura y por último Ahri llegó a su miembro.

-Ahri por favor… ¿Qué pasa si terminas embarazada eh?- Suplicó Matt ruborizado y comenzando a sentirse nervioso por las caricias de Ahri.

-Tranquilo, lo vas a disfrutar y además… Yo no estoy en celo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso- Respondió mientras con su ala masajeaba lentamente el miembro de Matt.

-Ahri… Por favor… Déjame… Ir…- Decía Matt entre gemidos.

-Claro que lo haré… En cuanto estés dispuesto a unirte a la diversión…-

-Pero… Ya estoy dispuesto…- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí claro, Matt te conozco, y hemos hecho esto muchas veces. Sé qué actitud debes tener al momento de hacerlo- Respondió Ahri soltando una pequeña carcajada, la cual solo puso a Matt más nervioso.

"Maldición me tiene atrapado… Pero se siente realmente bien… Hay por… ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?" Se preguntaba Matt en sus pensamientos mientras poco a poco comenzaba a dejarse llevar, perdiendo su sentido común, dejándose llevar por sus instintos hasta que finalmente Ahri se detuvo.

-(Suspiro) Al fin terminó- Murmuró Matt aliviado hasta que vio a Ahri tomar nuevamente la nuez que había roto minutos atrás –Ahri qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que te estas resistiendo mucho pero… No voy a dejar de intentar- Ahri dejó caer el aceite de la nuez sobre su pecho, dejando que se esparciera por sus plumas lentamente. Ahri gemía al sentir el tibio líquido recorriendo su cuerpo, cosa que solo enloquecía a Matt cada vez más hasta el punto en el que trató de cerrar los ojos para evitarlo, parecía estar dando resultado hasta que una vez más sintió el cuerpo de Ahri pegado al suyo, repleto del aceite que había vertido sobre ella misma. Matt podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Ahri, mientras esta frotaba su pecho con el de él.

-Ahri…- Decía Matt entre suspiros comenzando a darse cuenta de que no podría seguir resistiéndose por mucho tiempo.

-Vamos… Sabes que lo quieres- Dijo Ahri poco antes de besarlo, dejando que sus lenguas chocasen una y otra vez acompañadas por el sabor del aceite.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Ahri al romper el beso. Matt aunque se veía agitado y casi derrotado, Ahri podía darse cuenta de que aún se resistía.

-Por… Por favor Ahri…- Dijo Matt débilmente.

-(Suspiro) Supongo que tendré qué esforzarme un poco más- Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras bajaba su rostro.

-E… Espera ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Matt angustiado.

-Bueno normalmente siempre hago lo que tú quieres… Pero ahora… Tú estás bajo mi control- Respondió en un tono seductor en cuanto tuvo el miembro de Matt frente a su rostro.

-A… Ahri por favor no… Sabes… Sabes cómo me pongo cuando haces eso…-

-Por eso voy a hacerlo-

-Por favor no…-

Ignorando las suplicas de Matt, Ahri comenzó a lamer su miembro lentamente mientras que con su garra lo masajeaba suavemente. Matt solo se retorcía y gemía, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido. Ahri por su parte seguía acariciando y saboreando la intimidad de Matt, introduciéndola en su pico hasta que estuvo segura de que Matt estaba derrotado.

-Bien, creo que ya puedo dejarte ir- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para luego desatar las lianas que ataban las alas de Matt. En cuanto lo hizo, de la nada Matt se abalanzó sobre ella dejándola contra el suelo. Ahri aunque un poco sorprendida ya estaba esperando una reacción así.

-Vas a pagarla muy caro…- Dijo Matt mirándola fijamente, sus ojos mostraban que no era el mismo en ese momento.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?- Cuestionó Ahri en un tono retador, como respuesta Matt la besó fuertemente aunque manteniendo sus alas contra el suelo. El beso duró poco tiempo, en cuanto se separó mordió el cuello de Ahri con un poco de fuerza haciéndola gritar.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Matt!- Replicó un poco adolorida, solo para ser mordida nuevamente -¡Por favor!-

Matt la ignoraba por completo y Ahri no podía hacer frente a la fuerza de Matt, no podía moverse, solo le quedaba soportar todo eso aunque en cierto punto lo estaba disfrutando. Al estar perdida en aquella mezcla de dolor y placer Ahri no se percató de que Matt había atado sus alas con la misma liana que ella había usado, para cuando se percató de ello ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Matt?- Dijo confundida al ver sus alas –Cómo… Mmmmm- Gimió al sentir el ala de Matt frotando su cloaca rápidamente –Matt… Ahhhhh… Mmmmm No… No me gusta Ahhhhh Así… Por favor desátame- Suplicó Ahri tratando de contener los gemidos, como respuesta Matt solo cambió su ala por su lengua, metiéndola y sacándola rápidamente, saboreando el interior de Ahri, sintiendo todo su calor -¡Ahhhhh! ¡Por favor! ¡No! Mmmmm… Matt… Voy a… ¡Voy a venirme!- Gritó alcanzando su clímax, dejando una sensación simplemente interminable. Ahri no paraba de gemir, a pesar de que ya había pasado todo, su cloaca aun temblaba y el calor no desaparecía. Matt por su parte había tragado todos los fluidos de Ahri –Por… Mmmmm Por favor Matt… Suéltame…- Suplicó Ahri entre gemidos.

-Lo siento… Pero como ya dijiste, normalmente tú haces todo lo que yo quiero- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahora Ahri estaba preocupada, si bien sabía los riesgos que podría implicar provocar a Matt de esa manera no esperaba que fuese a llegar a tanto. Sin piedad alguna y sin la más mínima delicadeza Matt cargó a Ahri y la plasmó contra una de las paredes del nido, aun con las alas atadas a la espalda.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó Ahri en cuanto Matt comenzó a embestirla fuertemente. Sus patas no tocaban el suelo, Matt la mantenía en el aire cargándola desde la cintura sin dejar de embestirla. Los gemidos de Ahri eran fuertes e intensos, de vez en cuando ahogados por algún beso que no duraba más de algunos segundos, en ese momento para Matt los gemidos de Ahri eran como música y no quería dejar de escucharla.

-Ah… Ah… ¡Ahhhhh! Mmmmm Matt… Ya… Ya no voy a soportar más… Voy a terminar otra vez… ¡Ahhhhh!- El segundo clímax de Ahri fue aún más intenso que el primero, el calor era aún más y la sensación la inundaba por completo. El suelo estaba repleto de sus fluidos.

Ahri se desplomó hacia el suelo quedando boca abajo justo en el lugar donde había dejado la nuez rota, la cual había creado ya un pequeño charco de aceite. Ahri jadeaba y aun gemía, tratando de recuperarse, cosa que simplemente no lograba, parecía que todo había terminado.

Antes de que Ahri pudiese hacer otra cosa Matt se posicionó sobre ella y con una de sus garras levantó su cola.

-(Jadeando) ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó confundida. Como respuesta el guacamayo azul simplemente lamio su mejilla dándole a entender lo que iba a hacer.

-E… Espera Matt… Aun no me recupero y mi cloaca aun tiembla… Por favor ya no…-

-Tú buscaste a la bestia Ahri… Y aun quiere divertirse contigo- Respondió jadeante, dejándose llevar por la excitación del momento. Nuevamente Matt estaba embistiendo a Ahri, el aceite en el suelo llenaba el pecho de Ahri mientras esta no paraba de gemir.

-¡Ahhhhh! Por favor no… Al… Al menos ve lento… Me… Me duele…- Decía Ahri entre sus gemidos tratando de convencerse a sí misma de ello "No puede ser… En verdad lo hice enloquecer… Aunque vaya que lo necesitaba, incluso ahora… A pesar de que está lastimándome… A quien quiero engañar ¡ADORO ESTO!"

-¡Matt! ¡Más! Quiero más… No te detengas… Soy toda tuya… Te pertenezco hazme lo que quieras Mmmmm ¡Ahhhhh! - Gritaba Ahri entre sus gemidos controlada completamente por el placer. Al escuchar eso Matt levantó a Ahri del suelo y volvió a plasmarla contra la pared del nido, esta vez dejando su espalda expuesta. El rostro de Ahri estaba contra la pared y Matt no dejaba de embestirla. Ahri rasguñaba el suelo desesperadamente, mientras que sus fluidos goteaban de su cloaca, indicando su tercer clímax.

-Maldición… Matt ¡Ahhhhh! Estoy a punto de venirme otra vez… No quiero que termine… Por favor más… Más rápido… Contrólame… No tengas piedad… Mmmmm ¡Oh! ¡OH! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Matt! Me… Me… ¡ME VENGO!- Gritó fuertemente al sentir aquella gran explosión de placer dentro de ella, la cual se mezclaba con el calor del material genético de Matt, él también había alcanzado su clímax. Ambos jadeaban, sus patas temblaban, poco antes de caer al suelo Matt liberó las alas de Ahri cortando la liana con su pico.

Primero Matt y luego Ahri sobre él, ambos cayeron al suelo, una vez más el guacamayo azul recobraba la consciencia

-Eso fue… Increíble- Dijo Ahri entre suspiros y jadeos.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso?-

-Admítelo, también lo necesitabas- Respondió sonriente, a lo que Matt le regresó la sonrisa.

-Está bien, lo admito, también lo necesitaba-

* * *

**Y bueno eso fue todo, respecto a mis otros fics, mañana toca actualización, aun sigo aquí y no me ire tan fácilmente XD, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	5. Chapter 5

-Perla, te estaba esperando- Dijo Roberto al verla entrar en el lugar –Dime ¿Recuerdas este lugar? Cuando éramos niños solíamos divertirnos aquí… Aunque ahora nos divertiremos otra vez- Agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Solo… Por favor quiero hacer esto rápido- Respondió Perla con la mirada hacia el suelo. En respuesta, Roberto voló rápidamente hacia ella plasmándola contra el suelo bruscamente.

–Créeme Perla… Voy a tomarme todo mi tiempo contigo…-

Perla estaba confundida, al igual que muy asustada, sin perder más tiempo Roberto la besó fuertemente, paseando su lengua en el interior de su pico, saboreando todo. Para Perla era en cierta manera desagradable, pero no tenía más opción, solo le quedó soportarlo.

-Vaya… Siempre soñé con este momento, me cuesta trabajo creer que finalmente se esté cumpliendo- Dijo Roberto rompiendo el beso, con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro.

-Q… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Perla temerosa. Como respuesta, Roberto la levantó bruscamente del suelo y la plasmó contra la pared, besándola nuevamente, en esta ocasión solo por unos pocos segundos, luego empezó a besar su cuello.

Perla solo suspiraba, tratando de no pensar en lo que vendría después, aunque era casi imposible, más ahora que Roberto la estaba viendo de frente.

-Veo que estás algo tensa… Te diré algo, solo tendrás qué hacer una cosa hoy- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-S… ¿Solo una cosa?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Así es, pero claro tendrás qué hacerlo voluntariamente…- Agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que Perla no tuvo más alternativa que asentir.

-Qué bien que nos entendemos, ahora…- Antes de continuar, Roberto puso bruscamente a Perla de rodillas. Ella, por desgracia entendió de qué iba todo. Lentamente abrió su pico, mientras que Roberto deslizaba su miembro dentro y fuera cada vez más rápido.

Perla trataba de desviar sus pensamientos de lo que estaba haciendo, trataba con desesperación de ignorarse a sí misma, pero al final todo era inútil. De un momento a otro, Roberto aumentó considerablemente la velocidad, al sentirlo Perla trató de separarse, pero Roberto se lo impidió sosteniendo su cabeza con sus alas.

-Oh a dónde crees que vas… No vas a detenerte hasta que termine- Dijo en un tono lujurioso. Perla solo gemía, tratando inútilmente de respirar hasta que sintió cómo Roberto terminaba en su pico. Inmediatamente se apartó para respirar y toser. El material genético de Roberto chorreaba de su pico.

-Oh vaya… Eres muy buena en eso Perla, dime ¿Blu te entrenó bien?- Preguntó Roberto de modo altanero. Perla solo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio mientras trataba de levantarse, hasta que nuevamente Roberto la dejó contra el suelo.

-¿Qué? Pero… Dijiste que solo…-

-Solo una cosa… A la vez- Interrumpió con una sonrisa maliciosa, para después acariciar la cloaca de Perla.

-Mmmmm E… Espera no… ¡Ah!- Gemía suavemente, tratando de moverse -¡Ahhhhh! Gimió fuertemente cuando Roberto metió la punta de su ala en ella.

-No temas hacer ruido, me gusta escucharte gemir- Dijo de manera pervertida, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad con la que movía su ala.

Perla gemía cada vez más fuerte, había dejado de resistirse hacía ya un tiempo, no era como si tuviese muchas opciones. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Roberto finalmente se detuvo.

-(Jadeante) Por favor… Ya basta…- Suplicaba Perla tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Detenerme? Perliux si apenas estoy comenzando- Respondió tomándola del cuello hasta plasmarla contra la pared, alzando sus garras y dirigiendo su miembro hacia ella.

-Por favor no lo hagas yo…-

-¿Tú qué? ¿Qué más podrías perder? Adelante dímelo… Blu está muerto, tus amigos igual, qué más da que tus hijos te crean una cualquiera…- Esas palabras destrozaron a Perla por completo, terminó divagando en ellas por mucho tiempo, hasta que Roberto comenzó a embestirla rápidamente.

-¡Ahhhhh! Alto… ¡Alto! ¡Mmmmm! Te lo ruego… Te lo ruego ve despacio…- Decía Perla entre gemidos y lágrimas.

-Oh por… Maldición Perla, ni siquiera en mi imaginación creí que serías… Tan buena para esto…- Respondió ignorándola por completo, solo dejándola sufrir.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ohhhh! Me… Me estás lastimando…- Gimió Perla al notar cómo Roberto aumentaba la velocidad cada vez más.

-¿A caso crees que me importa?- Respondió dominado por la lujuria –Se siente asombroso estar dentro de ti… Estoy ansioso por hacerte completamente mía-

Roberto seguía embistiendo a Perla, esta gemía y lloraba esperando a que todo terminase.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡AHHHHHH!- Grito Perla fuertemente al sentir su clímax, pero aun después de eso Roberto siguió y siguió –R… Roberto… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Alto! Ya… Ya me vine… Me… Me duele… Ya… ¡Mmmmm! Ya no puedo seguir… ¡Por favor ya no!- Suplió entre sus gemidos. La sensación en su cloaca comenzaba a ser insoportable para ella.

-(Jadeando) Tranquila Perla… Estoy a punto de terminar…- Respondió Roberto bajando un poco la velocidad, pero haciendo más fuerza al momento de embestirla, casi parecía estar golpeándola. La cloaca de Perla ya estaba muy mojada, las plumas de alrededor estaban empapadas, con cada embestida podía escucharse un choque húmedo -¡Ahhhhh! Por favor no así… ¡Ahhhhh! Duele… Duele mucho… - Roberto seguía y seguía, ignorando los gritos y las súplicas, hasta que Perla llegó a su límite -¡Apártate!- Gritó empujándolo lejos de ella, cayendo al suelo en consecuencia. Perla trataba de recuperarse, jadeaba y respiraba pesadamente. Al levantarse, no vio venir un golpe que Roberto asestó fuertemente en su rostro, dejándola nuevamente en el suelo.

-Creí haber sido suficientemente claro contigo Perla… SI no haces lo que te ordeno, si no me obedeces… Tu familia va a sufrir…- Dijo Roberto sujetándola del cuello con su garra –Pero ya que no soy tan malo te daré una segunda oportunidad…- Agregó liberándola –Aunque claro, esto no se va a quedar sin un castigo… Nos vemos mañana Perla- Una vez más, alzó su ala y la golpeó fuertemente en el mismo lugar, dejándola inconsciente.

El tiempo pasó, en cuanto Perla despertó Roberto se había ido y ella solo sentía dolor en su mejilla, al igual que en su cloaca. Lentamente se levantó del suelo, dándose cuenta de que era de noche.

-(Suspiro) Será mejor regresar… -


End file.
